1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to faucet knob covers and more particularly pertains to a new protective cover for water fixtures for covering knobs and spout of bathtub and shower water fixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of faucet knob covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, faucet knob covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,577; U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,139; U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,196; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 282,563; U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,682; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 298,161.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new protective cover for water fixtures. The inventive device includes a valve cover portion. The valve cover portion has a front wall, a top wall, a bottom wall, a first side wall and a second side wall. The valve cover portion has an interior space. The top wall and the bottom wall each have a plurality of slots therein. A plurality of fastening means removably fastens the valve cover portion over the hot and cold water fixtures. Each of the fastening means generally is U-shaped and has a first leg, a second leg and a base member. Each of the first legs is coupled to a wall such that the second legs extend upwardly away from the base members. The fastening means is spaced such that the second legs may be removably inserted in the slots in the top and bottom walls of the valve cover portion.
In these respects, the protective cover for water fixtures according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering knobs and spout of bathtub and shower water fixtures.